Odyssey
by LightAndHeavy
Summary: La vida da muchos regalos a pesar de no ser lo que buscamos, ¿que pasaría? si con el intentas hacer tu deber que en realidad no es tu deber pero tu piensas que lo es, ¿lo harías? ¿a pesar de que eso signifique poner tu vida en riesgo de distintas maneras? Pues que se le va hacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 **Hero!**

 **Pues a ver que sale, espero y les guste. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer**.- league of legends no me pertenece así como sus personajes solo los utilice para escribir.

* * *

Un gran rayo partía el cielo la lluvia se descontrolaba cada vez más iniciando una lluvia descomunal acompañada de aires violentos azotando en su totalidad a toda la ciudad sin dar oportunidad a que la gente pudiera encontrar un refugio en algún lugar.

-¡Todo es tu culpa quinn!-grito desesperado mientras cubría su cabeza.

-¡Ya lose podrías dejar de echármelo en cara!-grito la susodicha mientras replicaba la acción del muchacho y se cubría ella misma.

-¡No hasta que me muera!-exclamo una vez más, esta vez viendo a la chica mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Puedo esperar cinco minutos más!-finalizo la chica mientras veía como los vientos y la lluvia tumbaban los arboles cercanos a ella.

Tal vez se estarán preguntando que es lo que está sucediendo, el cómo es que estoy cubierta de lodo y como una tormenta se está destruyendo el lugar, bueno para eso necesito ir al comienzo de todo pero tranquilos el cómo se llega a este momento es emocionante… creo… más bien entre ridículo y extraño, así que volvamos un poco más atrás cuando aún no sabían en lo que me estaba metiendo.

El cielo se iba cubriendo de nubes grises, mientras el viento se hacía presente moviendo las hojas de los árboles, comenzaba a oírse el rechinar el metal de las vías al tiempo que el tren comenzaba a frenar en la estación, las puestas del tren se abrieron dejando ver a una bella chica de cabello morado de tez clara y ojos color amarillo, dio un par de pasos para darse cuenta que la estación estaba totalmente vacía, solo el viento recorría el lugar moviendo algunos posters casi despegados de la pared y las envolturas de dulces que la gente no tiraba en la basura, la chica comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al salón principal, gigantesco y con cientos de personas dentro de ella, camino entre todas las personas esquivándolas para evitar chocar con ellas, quinn levanto lo suficiente su cabeza como para ver como de una pantalla de color negro comenzaban a salir letras una por una en fila para al final formar las palabras "Valoran city" ella sonrió al ver que se encontraba en el lugar correcto no es como si no lo supiese ya pero le gustaba ver que no era mentira en verdad se encontraba en ese lugar, salió de la estación para contemplar el cielo gris que acobijaba la ciudad, se encontraba con grandes edificios hasta donde le daba la vista, una enorme fila de auto se encontraba enfrente de la estación de los cuales personas salían de estos dirigiéndose a la estación o recogían a las personas de la misma, quinn saco su celular de su bolsillo mientras busca en este la dirección del cual sería su nuevo hogar.

Una gota de agua callo sobre su cabeza llamando su atención al parecer pronto comenzaría a llover, sin perder mucho tiempo y con la dirección en mano comenzó a caminar hacia su destino, veía como las gotas se estrellaban contra el suelo con una pequeñas sonrisa al ver como el tono de la calle cambiaba a uno más oscuro por causa de las gotas los recuerdos invadía su mente el como su padre le mostraba el cómo defenderse por si un extraño intentaba hacerle daño, los sollozos de su madre al no querer dejarla y pero a la vez diciéndole que se esforzara mucho en su nuevo instituto y no era para menos la academia horizon era sin duda alguna de las mejores de la ciudad, además ella lo veía como algo necesario más que la oportunidad de estudiar en una institución así era el hecho de alejarse un tiempo de su hogar alejarse de los amargos recuerdos, ella no quería olvidarlos pero si dejarlos de lado para poder seguir con su vida. Aun lo podía recordar, el como ya no estaba con ella, el cómo todo cambio, como se fue.

Risas hacían eco e todo el lugar, quinn y su hermano jugaban dentro de su casa corriendo de un lado a otro, su madre los miraba con una sonrisa mientras esta preparaba el almuerzo.

-Por qué no van a jugar afuera mientras termino el almuerzo-hablo la bella mujer sonriendo mientras sacaba los huevos del refrigerador.

-¡Si vamos quinn así nos dará más hambre!-grito caleb mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

Ah caleb y a quinn les encantaba visitar a su padre en el trabajo quien era un guardabosques cerca de la ciudad de Demacia y en este caso lo visitaban por que el padre quería ver a sus hijos y a su esposa también así que compro una casa para que se pudieran hospedar ahí siempre que estuvieran de visita.

-¡Vamos quinn! tenemos que encontrar el tesoro que se encuentras dentro de la arboleda mágica-dijo el hermano mientras corría entre los árboles.

-!SI! pero debemos de tener cuidado ya que lo custodia un temible oso lo custodia-hablo quinn mientras alcanzaba a su hermano en la carrera.

-¡Él no es rival para mi lanza hiaaa!-grito el niño mientras tomaba una rama del suelo y le pegaba a un árbol.

-¡cuidado caleb!-grito quinn mientras arrojaba una piedra al árbol enfrente de su hermano.

-Gracias hermana tu y tu puntería siempre dan en el blanco ya sé porque elegiste tal arma-argumento el pequeño mientras le sonreía a su hermana.

-De verdad lo crees-dijo "arquera" apenada mientras se ocultaba su sonrojo.

Mientras los niños jugabas el tan esperado padre llegaba a la cabaña silenciosamente abriendo con cuidado la puesta para no hacer ruido y así poder sorprender a su esposa abrazándola por la cintura y besaba su cuello.

-Bien mi hermosa reina donde se encuentran los exploradores-le hablo en la oreja provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.

-En un pequeña aventura mi señor, mientras les preparo un banquete-hablo su esposa sonriente siguiendo el juego.

-Eso significa que tenemos tiempo-dijo el padre mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la "reina".

-E-espera no sabemos cuándo volverán-hablo la madre sonrojada por la acción del padre.

Mientras los padres disfrutaban del tiempo a solas los hermanos seguían con su aventura, corrían entre los arboles como si un animal los persiguiera, caleb encontró un "puente colgante" cuando en realidad solo se trataba de un árbol tirado en el suelo.

-Cuidado hermana los puentes colgantes pueden ser traicioneros si no vamos con cuidado-hablo el hermano mientras impedía el andar de quinn con su brazo.

-Descuida hermano solo no tenemos que ver hacia abajo-dijo quinn inflando el pecho.

Los hermanos seguían su camino cruzando el tronco del árbol sin bajar la mirada como si se tratase de una pareja de equilibristas, al llegar al final ambos bajaron posicionándose listos para el combate, el cantar de las aves se hizo presente en aquella parte del bosque haciendo eco por todo el lugar, quinn sonrió al escuchar los cantares a su alrededor pero estos fueron interrumpido por un rugido dejando el bosque en silencio total.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-pregunto caleb asustado.

-Si-contesto mientras miraba a todos lados para saber de dónde venía el rugido.

-Es hora de volver- susurro caleb mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

-Si-contesto está nerviosa quinn imitando a su hermano.

Ambos hermanos caminaron con cuidado exactamente por donde habían llegado al lugar, haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras miraban para todos lados intentado localizar a la creatura de la cual provenía el rugido, su andar fue interrumpido por un pequeño temblor hecho por una pata inmensa la cual era visible del otro lado del tronco.

-¿Y-ya viste?-tartamudeo caleb al ver como una de las patas que podía ver estaba a medio comer.

Quinn quedo paralizada totalmente al ver que la enorme criatura con la que estaban tratando no era nada más y nada menos que un oso.

Grito, no lo pudo resistir, el inmenso animal se dio cuenta de quien había gritado y sin más la volteo a ver, rugiendo con tal fuerza provocando una leve vibración en todo el lugar, caleb comenzó a correr al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su hermana consiguiendo que esta lo siguiera con torpeza puesto que aún se encontraba perpleja por ver al terrible animal, el oso intento seguirlos subiendo al tronco del árbol el cual termino partiéndose por la mitad cuando el animal intento subirse al tronco terminando rompiéndolo por la mitad seguido de esto el animal rugió una vez mas esta vez enfadado por su propia acción, mientras seguían corriendo caleb vio como un árbol se encontraba lo suficientemente abierto como para entrar en él.

La bestia no se hizo espera y envistió el árbol con una gran fuerza apenas logrando así que los hermanos se asustaran arrinconándose en lo más profundo del árbol, el oso tacleaba con mas fuerza el arbol acercándose cada vez más a los niños.

-¡Tengo miedo caleb!-grito quinn alejando sus pies de las garras del oso.

-¡N-no te preocupes hermana!-contesto exaltado mientras miraba al oso-esa cosa no es rival para nosotros somos el duo implacable-se levantó caleb inflando el pecho.

-S-sí, estoy con tigo hermano-hablo la chica de cabello morado asustada mientras se ponía de pie.

El chico tomo la rama que utilizaba como arma para romperla y así tener una punta afilada que usar, el chico levanto sus brazos para clavar la rama en el ojo que se encontraba en buen estado haciendo que el oso saliera del árbol revolcándose en el suelo.

-¡Ahora, vamos!-grito caleb mientras salían corriendo del árbol.

Ambos niños en dirección a la cabaña donde se estaban hospedando mientras gritaban el nombre de su padre, no sabían que estaba pasando, no tenían el conocimiento suficiente para saberlo pero si estaba seguros que un animal en esas condiciones era imposible que pudiera hacer todo eso, como tener una fuerza capaz de tirar un árbol o que los pudiera perseguí con tal velocidad.

Quinn podía sentir su pecho arder ya no podía seguir corriendo sabía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría así como sabía que solo estaba alentando a su hermano, sentía como uno de sus pies ya no respondía bien, lo arrastraba, no podía seguir sabía que era lo mejor para su hermano. Vivir.

-Caleb suéltame sálvate tu-hablo quinn con lágrimas en los ojos ante el dolor que sentía.

-Nunca, ¿lo olvidaste? Estamos jun…

Fue interrumpido, por un golpe, tanto caleb como quinn salieron disparados estrellándose en un árbol, solo se podía oír los sollozos de ambos niños, el oso se acercaba con prisa a caleb, quinn pensaba como llamar la atención de animal pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, la pierna le dolía, bajo la mirada solo para encontrarse como su piel estaba a punto de romperse por algo que estaba dentro de sí misma, lo miro con intriga estiro uno de sus brazos para tocarlo gritando al momento de hacerlo llamando la atención del oso haciendo que este caminara hacia ello.

Caleb se percató de esto y comenzó a buscar cualquiera cosa que le fuera posible llamar la atención del oso para que caminara hacia él.

-¿Qué haces caleb?

-Tranquila quinn todo estará bien, no te preocupes, tu eres la que debe seguir con nuestra aventura y conquistar el mundo por los dos.

-¡Lo aremos juntos ¿me oíste caleb? juntos!-el bosque entro en un profundo silencio, ya no salía nada de su boca la pequeña quinn había abierto los ojos lo más que podía, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, se había ido ya no estaba más aquí, cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que la cabeza le comenzaba a doler pero por más que lo intentaba no podía despertar de la pesadilla en que se encontraba.

El oso comenzó a caminar hacia quinn, mientras esta se arrastraba con torpeza inclusive tomando tierra del suelo para aventársela en un triste intento de espantar al animal.

Finalmente se posó sobre ella para levantarla con su hocicó prepararlo para asesinarla. Solo se podían oír los sollozos de la peli morada esperando el final, veía el suelo en lo más alto que el animal la podía levantar, sentía un gran alivio no por seguir con vida si no por que pudo cumplir su último deseo, orinar.

Miraba directo el suelo, silencio total una vez más se apodero de todo el lugar, quinn no entendía el por qué pero aún estaba ahí, un último rugido se hizo escuchar, caía con rapidez seguía sin entenderlo ¿Cómo es que seguía viva? Su pierna un le dolía no tenía bien en claro que podía más si el dolor de su pierna o el estar aún con vida, llamaba a sus padres en susurros ya no salía nada, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a arrastrarse por el suelo, quería llegar a casa acostarse en su cama despertar y terminar con este horrible sueño, sus dedos arrastraban tierra cada vez que se movía sobre esta.

Mama… Papa… Caleb…

Sus besos eran cada vez más intensos el hombre empujo a su mujer hacia la mesa haciendo que el suelo rechinara, recargo su peso sobre ella mientras la continuaba besando obstruyéndole la posibilidad de respirar, se retiró lo suficiente como para dejarla tomar una bocanada de aire tomando sus muñecas para darle la vuelta y poder ver su espalda, llevo una de sus manos directo a la cabellera de su mujer para sujetarla con fuerza mientras que la otra se encargaba de bajar su ropa interior, un ligero escarmiento se hizo presente en su cuerpo al sentir los dedos de su marido entrando en ella.

-N-no e-ellos podrían llegar-tartamudeo intentando el no gemir al sentir a su marido dentro de ella.

-Tranquila ellos no vendrán-le susurro a su oído.

Comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente mientras veía como su mujer curveaba su espalda, una de sus manos fue directa a los pechos de su esposa masajeando lentamente uno de estos, trato de aguantar el no expulsar algún sonido que pudiera avergonzarla frente a su marido, mientras sentía el empujar de las caderas de su marido buscaba con sus manos algo de que sujetarse encontrándose con el mantel que cubría la mesa, mordió el mantel intentando reprimir los jadeos que salían de su boca, volteo a un lado en busca de un lugar más cómodo para tomar aire solo para encontrarse con su hija parada, mirando atreves de la puerta de vidrio.

-¡Quinn!-hablo sin dejar de verla.

-¿Por qué la mencionas?-pregunto su marido molesto.

El padre volteo de inmediato a donde se encontraba su esposa mirando para encontrarse con su hija mal herida, se levantó de inmediato intentando taparse, mientras que su madre se levantando para dirigirse hacia ella rápidamente, deslizo la puesta para abrirla y así poder abrazar a su hija mientras intentaba crear una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para la niña quien pudo mirar todo con claridad.

-Tranquila hija, papa y mama solo…-termino por callar al sentir la sangre deslizándose por una de las piernas-¿Qué te paso Quinn?-pregunto preocupada.

-Está muerto mama-hablo quinn secamente mientras miraba a ningún lado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te sucedió quinn? ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-Pregunto su padre apenas llegando al lugar.

-¡Esta muerto que no entiendes!-grito molesta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Está muerto, está muerto, está muerto, caleb esta muerto!

Quinn comenzó a golpear a su madre tratando de hacer algo no sabía que pero quería que la escucharan que la entendieran de alguna forma pero que supieran su dolor tanto sentimental como físicamente.

Uno dolor inmenso, insoportable.

Sus llantos se perdían en el ambiente cada vez se volvían menos ruidosos y la imagen más nítida.

Ya no se encontraba ahí.

Volvía a llover, podía sentir como las gotas de agua golpeaban su cuerpo con mayor fuerza, la lluvia había empeorado, quinn se encontraba sosteniendo una barra de acero la cual era una de las muchas que conformaban una enorme puerta, miro con más atención lo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, una enorme mansión totalmente gris con el techo negro y el jardín descuidado, veía como la yerba mala crecía por encima del pasto el cual se encontraba de un color amarillento al igual que las hojas de los árboles que poco a poco se desprendían de las ramas cayendo al suelo acrecentando la montaña de estas.

-¿Qué haces?-una voz femenina saco a la chica de cabello corto de sus pensamientos, está la barra de metal sorprendida para voltear en seguida a quien la llamaba encontrándose con una chica pálida como si el mismo frio se hubiera encargado de forjar su piel.

-Yo…-se quedó estática unos segundos mirando el jardín descuidado de la mansión sin producir ruido alguno-esta dirección ¿sabes cómo llegar?-pregunto mostrándole su celular un poco más centrada en la chica.

La chica tomo el celular mientras que a la par movía un mechón de su blanco cabello por detrás de su oreja para ver mejor el celular unos segundos, devolvió el celular dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras asentía dando por entendido que efectivamente sabia como llegar a dicho lugar.

-Sí, yo te llevo-hablo nuevamente la chica mientras emprendía su caminar.

-Por cierto, soy quinn-hablo emparejando a la chica albina.

-Ashe, un gusto-hablo sin siquiera mirar a quinn-Y ¿qué te trae por aquí, quinn?-pregunto curiosa la albina mientras volteaba a ver a quinn esta vez prestándole atención.

-La verdad, ni siquiera yo sé.

-Ah ¿te gustan las sorpresas?-continuo preguntando.

-siempre y cuando sean agradables-respondió una vez más esta vez con una sonrisa ante la pregunta de la albina quien seguía en silencio sin mirarla.

-Entonces creo que llegaste a la ciudad incorrecta-hablo ashe una vez más esta vez mirando a quinn directo a los ojos sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Desvió su mirada hacia el frente, no entendía para nada a lo que se refería la chica albina, comenzó a preguntarse si el haber venido a la ciudad era lo correcto, si alejarse de todo aquello que estaba en casa era correcto, si el alejarse de él era lo correcto, si estar sola era lo correcto, solo una cosa tenía en claro de ahora en adelante era ella y solo ella, ahora ella se tenía que enfrentarse al mundo, ya no estaba el, ya no estaba caleb, ahora solo ella estaba viva y si algo tenía en claro es que tenía que lograr llevar a cabo lo que le dijo su hermano, conquistar el mundo ella sola.

Con nadie más, solo ella.

Sola.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina esto, tal vez no me allá quedado como a mí me gustaría pero meh es el inicio de algo, eso espero, pero ustedes me pueden decir si lo continuo o se queda como algo de una sola vez, gracias por leer.**

 **See you in the next life!**


	2. I write sins not tragedies!

**Capítulo 1**

 **i write sins not tragedies!**

 **Aquí el primer capítulo, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer.-** league of legends no me pertenece así como sus personajes solo los utilizo en mi intento de algo.

* * *

 **Día 7**

-¿Podrías repetirnos lo que paso?

No podía formular ninguna palabra excepto las ultimas que escucho de su parte "tú eres la que debe seguir con nuestra aventura y conquistar el mundo por los dos" una y otra vez retumbaban las palabras en su cabeza, madre se acercó para tomarle la mano y acariciarla levemente lo suficiente para que su hija lo pudiera sentir.

-Tranquila amor estamos aquí puedes contarle todo al oficial-hablo su padre.

-Queremos ayudar quinn, por favor dinos lo que paso-comento despacio el oficial.

Ella lo escuchaba claramente todo, al menos eso creían ellos solo podía ver pasar las cosas, como si se tratase de un video reproducido a gran velocidad o al menos así lo sentía ella, viendo en un punto en específico, todos se movían todos menos ella, le hablaban pero ella no contestaba.

-Ella aún sigue en trance, sé que ustedes saben poco pero donde encontraron a su hijo… su hijo caleb.

-Nos llevó hasta el, estaba en el suelo sin vida junto con un… un cadáver de… de un oso-explico el padre confuso.

-Nunca nos dijo nada, cuando ella volvió a casa simplemente… ya no estaba,.. Fue mi culpa yo les dije que salieran a jugar fui yo quien… quien

-Deja de culparte por eso, quinn y caleb salían a jugar siempre, juntos-la interrumpio su marido en seco.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, un nuevo oficial entro llamando al que se encontraba con la familia de quinn, entre susurros y miradas confusas trataban de darle cuerencia a lo que estaban por decir, pero sin mucho éxito ambos oficiales caminaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la familia, lentamente uno de los oficiales comenzó a poner fotos sobre la mesa en las cuales se podía observar el cuerpo del oso y diferentes partes del bosque.

-¿Qué es esto?

-En base a la evidencia que hemos encontrado y a la autopsia realizada a su hijo se llegó a la conclusión de que efectivamente el responsable fue un oso…

-Me está diciendo que un oso zombie mato a mi hijo-interrumpió con gracia ante tal afirmación-¿Me quiere ver la cara de estúpido?

-No me mal interprete caballero, sus hijos llegaron al cadáver del oso mientras los atacaba el que estaba vivo pero aún no sabemos cómo es que la huellas del otro oso desaparecieron-explico el oficial-pero mientras su hija no quiera hablar, esto… es lo único que tenemos.

"Quinn…quinn…quinn…quinn…quinn…quinn…quinn"

No paraba de escucharlo… volvió, miro hacia enfrente topándose con la pared, podía sentir como las gotas resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, volteo hacia arriba, llevo sus manos hasta su cara mientras recogía su cabello, ya no era necesario que siguiera en la ducha pero no tenía muchas intenciones de salir, sin pensar solo viendo hacia el frente a ningún punto en específico solo estaba ahí sin esperar nada, estática sin siquiera darse cuenta el agua dejo de salir, la había cerrado ella lo había hecho, corrió la cortina salió con cuidado de la bañera tomo la toalla con la cual comenzó a secar su cuerpo, cubrió su desnudes volteo hacia el espejo para ver su reflejo, lo toco, deslizo su mano por el espejo hasta que sintió una pequeña punzada, la volteo miro su palma, se había cortado, miro el espejo con fundida se encontraba en perfecto estado al menos la parte superior del mismo, más abajo en la esquina inferior derecha, estaba roto miro con atención, un pequeño trozo estaba levantado, dio un gran suspiro.

-Hoy será un mal día.

Salió del baño directo a su habitación para comenzar a alistarse, salió de su departamento con prisa, bajo las escaleras rápidamente para toparse rápidamente con el pavimento de la calle, comenzó su andar un poco más tranquila, hacia frio, el cielo se encontraba totalmente nublado como si en cualquier momento comenzara a llover, podía ver su aliento y aun que no le molestara el frio sentía que había llegado en la peor época del año, comenzó a jugar con su aliento dejándolo salir más seguido para ver como penas salía de ella este se desvanecía, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro aun sin saber cómo algo tan ridículo podía entretenerla.

-¡Quinn!

Lo escucho una vez más pero esta vez no lo imaginaba sabía que alguien la había llamado, volteo hacia tras para encontrarse con ella, Ashe.

-Hola ashe-saludo.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por llegar a la escuela?-pregunto ashe sonriente.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto la peli morada sorprendida.

-Ya sabes, suele pasar-hablo la peli blanca con una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿te duele mucho?-pregunto intentando tocar uno de los hematomas en la cara de ashe.

-Solo cuando me tocan-dijo quitando la mano de quinn-¿quieres?-pregunto mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

-No gracias no fumo, de hecho no sabía que lo hacías-hablo alejando la mano de ashe.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes-hablo con el cigarrillo en la boca mientras lo prendía-¿te molesta el humo?

-No… no mucho-dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza para no oler el humo directamente.

Ashe simplemente amplio su sonrisa para ofrecerle su cigarrillo a quinn quien lo miro insegura para después tomarlo, quinn se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca lo cual capto el interés de la chica albina quien soltó una risa al momento en que su amiga comenzó a toser.

Quinn devolvió el cigarrillo moviendo nuevamente la cabeza al lado contrario alejándose del humo, Ashe lo tomo riéndose por la actitud que había tomado su amiga, al momento de tomarlo la albina lo llevo directo a su mano izquierda para apagarlo utilizando su palma lo cual sorprendió a su amiga.

-¿Cómo… que no te dolió?-pregunto sorprendida la demaciana.

-Hace mucho frio quinn ¿tú crees que lo voy a sentir?-pregunto rodando los ojos mientras tiraba la colilla al piso.

-Bueno supongo que esto no se compara a freljord-dijo quinn mirando hacia el frente.

-Tienes razón pero igual hace frio-dijo la albina sonriente mientras imitaba a su amiga y miraba al frente.

Un edificio se hizo presente en la vista de ambas chicas, un gran edificio, muchas personas se veía caminar hacia dentro, entre la multitud de estudiantes se comenzaron a perder ambas chicas entrando en el edificio hasta llegar a un pasillo con casilleros en el donde finalmente se detuvieron frente a estos.

-Sabes nuca me acostumbrare a lo grande de esta escuela-hablo quinn rompiendo el silencio.

-Lose es más grande que tu pueblo es difícil de creer-bromeo.

-Gracias por recalcármelo una vez más-agradeció sarcástica.

-De nada lo hago con gusto-dijo ashe mientras cerraba el casillero-y por cierto… que no te coman viva-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda a quinn para después irse.

Un gran suspiro salió de esta mientras cerraba su casillero al sonido de la campana que indicaba el inicio de sus clases, dio apenas un par de pasos para chocar con una chica de cabello blanco que a diferencia de su amiga esta se miraba con ninguna intención de hacer amigos.

-Hola-hablo la peli morada nerviosa.

-¿y tú eres?-pregunto sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Quinn, soy nueva vengo de…

-No pregunte, no lo digas-la interrumpió al instante-soy diana.

-Es un gusto di…

-Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a tu clase-interrumpiendo de nuevo la albina mientras comenzaba a alejarse de quinn.

Quinn miro hacia atrás confundida, no estaba segura de que al parecer tenía una nueva amiga o simplemente había tenido uno de esos encuentros casuales que las personas suelen tener.

Abrió los ojos de golpe recordando que tenía que ir a su salón de clases, corrió hacia las escaleras subiéndolas torpemente, llego al segundo piso del edificio apresurándose a encontrar su salón, 3D, abrió la puerta encontrándose con el ruido de las voces de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón, camino directo al único lugar libre que se encontraba en el salón, en medio, el único lugar que se encontraba a la vista de todos, una vez sentada solo miraba hacia el frente con dos cosas en mente, cuando llegaría el profesor y cuando sonaría la campana para el almuerzo.

Al fin las horas pasaron y la campana marco la hora del almuerzo, se levantó con prisa de su lugar dirigiéndose al comedor donde esperaba ver a su única amiga, Ashe, al abrir la puerta del comedor se encontró con muchas personas que ya se encontraban comiendo o al igual que ella recién estaban llegando, miro con cuidado el comedor llegando a pensar que todos se podían catalogar con el típico cliché de películas y series de televisión, populares e impopulares, la demasiada camino hacia la mesa donde pudo visualizar sentada a su amiga.

Quinn camino hasta ella con confianza hasta encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la chica diana se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-A-a hola-saludo insegura.

-Hola pueblerina-saludo ashe.

-Te recuerdo que tú también vienes de un pueblo-hablo quinn molesta.

-Lose la única diferencia es que al parecer a ti te molesta eso-respondió ashe sonriente.

-Diana… ¿almuerza con nosotras?-pregunto la peli morada mientras veía a la susodicha.

-Bueno ya que se han vuelto tan buenas amigas me pareció una buena idea-explico ashe sonriente.

-Ella insistió

-Lose

Quinn tomo asiento frente a diana no muy segura de que fuera lo correcto, comenzó a mirar para todos lados evitando hacer algún tipo de contacto visual esperando evitar un momento incómodo y silencioso que sabría que su amiga disfrutaría sea cual sea el resultado sería malo para ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que nos conocíamos?-pregunto la demaciana curiosa.

-Estoy en el mismo grupo con diana solo le pregunte por que se retrasó, luego me dijo que se había topado con una chica rara y supuse que eras tú-explico la freljortiana con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Soy rara?-pregunto.

-Depende de a quien le preguntes-respondió diana sin mucho interés.

Tras mirar unos segundos a diana quien se encontraba con la vista en su celular para después voltear a ver hacia donde se encontraba ashe quien mantenía su sonrisa ante lo ocurrido, comenzó a mirar las otras mesas esperando encontrar una distracción, chicas sintiéndose superior a las demás, chicos hablando de cosas triviales como si lo demás no importara.

Recargo su brazo sobre la mesa y encima de su mano la cabeza terminando de inspeccionar a todos los estudiantes en el comedor, para encontrarse con una mesa en la cual solo había dos estudiantes en una mesa, una chica de cabello blanco con un libro en la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra tomaba fruta de un plato en medio de la mesa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto quinn apuntando a la mesa.

-Bueno ella es syndra la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-respondió ashe mientras miraba hacia la mesa.

¿Y por qué solo él se sienta con ella?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Nadie lo sabe-contesto diana intrigada mientras miraba hacia el techo y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Hay quienes dicen que ninguno sabe de la existencia del otro como si estuvieran en realidades diferentes o algo así-bromeo ashe entre risas.

-Ya… ya veo… entonces ¿nadie se le acerca a syndra por miedo o es muy antipática?-pregunto la peli morada curiosa.

-Básicamente por un poco de los dos, si le dices hola hasta parece que le da asco-respondido diana.

-Si la última persona que choco con ella se la pasó dos horas en detención después de clases todos los días… durante dos meses-agrego ashe.

-¿Enserio?

-En realidad no, había roto una lámpara del gimnasio por accidente así que le dieron dos semanas en detención pero ella la transformo en dos meses-aclaro diana mientras miraba a su amiga peli blanca la cual se reia.

-Wow… ¿y quién era ese chico?

-Darius, el chico de halla-apunto diana al susodicho quien se encontraba en una de las ultimas mesas del comedor.

La campana sonó marcando el final del almuerzo haciendo que todos los estudiantes se levantaran y comenzaran a salir del comedor.

-Bueno quinn ¿Qué harás si te encuentras con la bruja malvada?-pregunto ashe burlonamente.

-No mirarla a los ojos y rogar porque no me mate-respondido quinn con desde-nos vemos ashe, diana-se despidió de ambas mientras que una le correspondió la despedida a otra solo se limitó a mover la mano de un lado a otro sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto diana mientras tocaba la cara de ashe, como respuesta esta soloto un gran grito llamando la atención de algunos de los alumnos del lugar.

Quinn salió del comedor con una sola cosa en la mente, ahora podía patearle el trasero a sus expectativas, si bien cuando llego a la ciudad sabía que sería difícil pero el hecho de conseguir una amiga en su primer día en la ciudad y una segunda persona de la cual no estaba segura que era exactamente pero estaba ahí y eso ya era un gran avance para ella.

Camino un poco más animada a su salón de clases sabiendo que las cosas mejoraban para ella y que tal vez la idea que tenía de estar sola por el resto de su vida y morir rodeada de un montón de aves las cuales se comerían su carne una vez esta falleciera lo que era raro pero a ella le funcionaba.

Una vez en su salón se dedicó a prestar toda la atención que fuese necesaria para no quedarse atrás con el resto de materias, ya era una semana en la cual no hizo mucho por no sacar ideas de su cabeza como el morir sola, virgen, el cómo llamaría a las 38 aves que compraría una vez que fuera una anciana, o tal vez pensando en él hubiera.

Tal vez su hermano seguiría vivo si ella hubiera corrido más rápido, si se hubiera tomado el tiempo de explicar las cosas con calma y no con la esquizofrenia como lo había hecho tal vez hubiera soñado más creíble y no la abrían tachado de loca o simplemente en que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera dicho que no.

No lo podía saber, se conocía, ella se conocida no hubiera dicho que no. Nunca. Pero como iba a saber que todo eso pasaría inclusive para una niña que vive en su mundo de fantasías e imaginación donde la magia existe y lo imposible se vuelve posible sin la más pequeña explicación de un ¿Cómo? o un ¿Por qué? Y si existía, ella no quería saberlo.

Pero algo en ella quería el ¿cómo? y el ¿por qué? Tal vez era porque quería que todas las personas que la llamaron loca alguna vez se retractaran, quería saber el por qué ese oso solo se lo había llevado a él, ¿Por qué no ella? ¿No tenía sabor? ¿Mal olor? No, si estás muerto significa que debes tener un olor peor al de la gente viva.

¿Por qué solo a el?... ¿Por qué solo a el?... ¿Por qué solo a el?... ¿Por qué solo a el?...

-Buju ¿estás ahí?-pregunto mientras pasa su mano frente a ella una y otra vez.

-¿Qué?... ¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto confundida.

-Probablemente es sus casas, hace media hora que se terminó la clase-explico.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí?-pregunto.

-Por qué esta semana me toca limpiar el aula a mi ¿y tú?-finalizo preguntando mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del profesor.

Quinn bajo la mirada a su cuaderno "X elevada a la cuarta" era lo único que había escrito dejando el resto de la hoja en blanco, levanto su mirada una vez más para ver al chico que se encontraba en el salón concentrándose en como su auricular izquierdo se columpiaba en su oreja, piel clara, el cabello de un carmesí que fácilmente podia se confundido con el negro.

-Yo…-fue lo único que pudo formular mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas, final mente termino levantándose con disposición a la salida del aula pero un susurro la detuvo "say what you mean" volteo directo al joven quien se encontraba barriendo una zona que había despejado del salón-Tú te sientas junto con syndra en el comedor ¿verdad?-termino preguntando algo dudosa.

El joven volteo directo con quinn para encontrarse con sus ojos-Eso… eso creo, Noc, un gusto-respondió volviendo a barrer.

-¿Noc?

-Se escucha mejor que nocte ¿no crees?-pregunto volviéndola a ver.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-respondió desviando la mirada-lo que dijiste antes…

-¿La letra de la canción?-pregunto.

-¿Es… letra de una canción?-volvió a preguntar un poco decepcionada.

-Si, say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain on me ¿Por qué?-pregunto mirando a Quinn confundido.

-No nada… olvídalo estoy muy confundida ahora mismo que me estoy imaginando casas-hablo mientras se rascaba la nuca demostrando cansancio, mirando de nuevo al joven sorprendiéndose al ver que su mirada de relajación había cambiado a una más tensa y asustadiza-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No…

Voló, ella lo hizo junto con todos los asientos del salón siendo estrellada en la pared junto con nocte, quinn se quitó una de las sillas de encima sobando su cabeza a causa del dolor que sentía, volteo a ver a noc confundida pero este seguía petrificado mirando al frente intentando ir hacia tras aun cuando ya había alcanzado el límite, la pared.

-E-es uno grande-hablo noc sin dejar de ver al frente.

-¿Qué?

El sonido de unos pasos interrumpiera, era mujer el sonido de los tacones haciendo eco en el pasillo a las afueras del aula, finalmente entro una bella y voluptuosa mujer de cabello negro y un flequillo rojo acomodándose sus gafas con la mano izquierda mientras sostenía una regla de un metro con la derecha.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto molesta la bella mujer.

-¡directora fiora!-hablo quinn sorprendida.

-Ya valió-dijo noc viendo a la directora.

Esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que la cabeza como si le hubieran dado un golpe justo en la cara, sosteniéndose de la pared que tenía atrás de ella para no caer llevo una de sus manos a la cara, como si esta le doliera, como si no pudiera enfocar bien la vista.

-¿E-está bien directora?-pregunto quinn tartamudeando.

-¡limpien este lugar ahora!-grito fiora ignorando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir-deja que tengan responsabilidades, que limpien las aulas, mediocres hijos de puta-gritaba mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto la demaciana con la boca abierta.

-Siii, ya todo se fue al diablo-hablo nocte mientras se levantaba.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto quinn confundida.

-Bien tengo que buscar las palabras correctas…básicamente salimos volando por el poder de un espectro que después entro en el cuerpo de la directora y ahora estamos jodidos-explico noc sonriente mientras quinn lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Yo no vi nada-hablo molesta-¿Por qué tu si?

-Pues tienes razón mejor nos vamos que aquí antes que nos maten-hablo el peli carmesí mientras salía del aula.

-¡espera!-lo tomo del brazo-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de lo que dices?-le cuestiono confusa.

-Mira no espero que me creas pero ya viste todo lo que nos pasó aquí así que…-se tomó unos instantes-puedo ver y escuchar a todos aquellos que aún no pasan al otro mundo o… cruzan… a este-explico mirándola a los ojos, al no ver ningún rasgo de que esta sonara siquiera un poco convencida se fue comenzó a irse del lugar pero fue detenido nuevamente por el agarre de quinn.

-Te creo…

-¿Qué?

No estaba segura, pero algo le decía que podía contárselo y no escucharía de este las mismas palabras que siempre escucho de niña. Loca.

-No me paso lo mismo que a ti pero, creo que se cómo podemos pelear contra ellos-hablo dudosa.

-¿Pelear? ¿Cómo tú quieres ir en contra de esa cosa?-pregunto noc confundido.

-Sí, de niña me… paso algo parecido y no quiero dejar a una persona, sola en estas circunstancias-hablo la peli morado con un poco tan solo un poco de firmeza.

-De acuerdo ¿y qué hacemos?-pregunto.

-Tenemos que dejar inconsciente a la directora así yo podre…-lo pensó unos momento antes de saliera de su boca pero sin importar cuantas veces lo repitiera no dejaba de sonarle ridículo-Orinarle encima-susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Le… orinare encima-apretaba los puños lo más que podía intentando al igual que desviaba la cara evitando la vergüenza del momento.

-Aja, si… yo creo que no debí a ver hablado-intento ir se del lugar pero nuevamente fue detenido por quinn.

-Está bien si, poco me importa lo que le pueda pasar a la directora pero si quiero hacer esto es más que nada para confirmar algo-no lo miro solo apretaba su brazo esperando retenerlo lo suficiente como para que este no se pudiera ir o simplemente para que aceptara con tal de que lo pudiera soltar, de cualquier manera ella ganaba. No estaría sola.

-Enserio…

-Si

-Te escucho-hablo mirando a quinn sin apartarle la vista a pesar de que esta la tenía en el suelo.

-cuando era niña… una cosa… animal… no estoy segura era como un oso que me intento comer y cuando tuvo la oportunidad cayó al suelo y nunca más se volvió a moverse-y hasta la fecha sigue sin poder creerlo y suena igual de ridículo como en ese momento-Mira si me quieres llamar loca hazlo pero… eso fue lo que paso-su ojo se encontraban cristalinos como si una lagrima fuera a salir de ellos en cualquier momento, dio unos pasos a la pared más cercana en la cual recargo su espalda sintiendo como poco a poco caía al suelo donde una vez sentada sobre este oculto su cara sobre sus rodillas-No serias el primero… ni serás el ultimo.

El chico camino hasta estar frente a ella, un gran suspiro se hizo escuchar mientras se colocaba en cuclillas, miro el piso un par de segundo para después dejar salir un último suspiro "aquí voy" pensó mientras levanto la vista para ver directo a quinn.

-¿Y si te podía comer por qué no lo hizo?-pregunto haciendo que la demaciana levantara la vista haciendo que ambos cruzaran su mirada por unos segundos.

-Tenía muchas ganas de orinar en ese momento-mirando al quien probablemente sea la única persona que le crea-suena ridículo ¿no?

-si yo puedo ver a los muertos tu puedes hacer esa cosa como exorcismo o como se llame-hablo noc sentándose frente ella-si sirve de algo, ella será más agresiva y fuerte y menos tolerante a cualquier cosa-pensó en lo mal que sería hacerla enojar en esto último.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto confundida.

-llevo casi toda mi vida viendo esas cosas es normal que sepa cuidarme de ellas-explico el peli carmesí sonriendo.

-Entonces necesitaremos noquearla de un solo golpe-hablo quinn al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-¿Qué te parece si usamos eso?-pregunto señalando un extintor sujetado a la pared.

-Bien, entonces yo la distraigo y tú la golpeas-hablo quinn sonriente.

-Claro, y así me quedo con todos los cargos-hablo noc con una sonrisa forzosa.

El chico que cabello carmesí camino hacia el extintor para tomarlo mientras que joven de cabello morado corría en por el pasillo esperando encontrar su "objetivo" dando con las oficinas de las directiva con las luces encendidas dando por hecho que se encontraba ahí, dio dos pasos hacia tras volteándose para dirigirse con su "compañero" pero al hacerlo esta se encontró con su "objetivo".

Retrocedió nuevamente pero esta vez con temor en sus pasos, la podía ver a los ojos, ella estaba ahí, tropezó al dar un mal paso en su andar, sin impórtale el haber caído seguía retrocediendo mientras se arrastraba "ella será más agresiva y fuerte y menos tolerante a cualquier cosa", fueron las palabras que se le vinieron al momento de verla, movió la vista lo suficiente como para ver como nocte se acercaba lentamente con el extintor en mano listo para golpear a la directora.

-No se me acerque-hablo mientras seguía moviéndose.

-Señorita quinn ¿Qué está diciendo?-pregunto fiora confundida mientras se acercaba a quinn.

Uno sonido metálico interrumpió la pequeña persecución haciendo que tanto fiora como quinn voltearan hacia donde provenía el sonido, el extintor había topado con una de las divisiones del techo durante la trayectoria del golpe, la directora miraba con alegría el extintor para enseguida mirar que el atacante era uno de sus estudiantes lo cual hizo su sonrisa más grande y voltearse hacia él.

-Me tomare la libertad de preguntar ¿Por qué?-interrogo la directora mientras caminaba hacia noc.

-¡Anarquía!-grito el peli carmesí mientras aventaba el extintor contra la directora quien simplemente se movió dando un paso a la izquierda mientras noc salía corriendo del lugar.

Dio un paso hacia el frente mirando como corría su estudiante-¿debo suponer que usted me distraía?-pregunto sin esperar una respuesta realmente-quédese si en verdad espera salir ilesa de esto-para caminar tras de noc.

La idea de salir corriendo del lugar paso por su mente pero ella había metido a nocte en esto no podía dejarlo a su suerte, miro hacia donde había quedado el extintor, se levantó para después dirigirse hacia donde este estaba, solo podía verlo, no lo podía levantar, no era capaz de hacerlo y no quería hacerlo.

Sin prisa siguió caminando por el pasillo esperando una señal que le dijera donde estaba este hasta que algo llamo su atención y era el movimiento de la puerta del baño de hombres la cual se abría y se cerraba, camino hacia está pensando en que sería lo mejor que le podría hacer como venganza por intentar golpearla o podría ahogarlo en uno de los retretes idea la cual la hizo soltar una riza, al llegar en frente de la puerta del baño para hombre levanto su mano para abrir la puerta pero algo la interrumpió volteo hacia atrás mirando la puerta del baño de chicas la cual al igual que con la de los hombres esta se cerraba pero con menos fuerza deteniéndose al instante.

Cambio de opinión, camino hacia la puerta del baño de mujeres para abrirla puesta in entrar, se encontró con un espejo que cubría la mitad de la pared horizontalmente mientras que debajo de este se encontraba una barra de concreto donde estaban colocados cuatro lavamanos, mientras que el resto del baño se encontraban cuatro retretes con su respectivas paredes y puertas, la directora fiora camino hacia el último de los retretes para abrirlo con tal fuerza que hizo que este se volviera a cerrar.

-Aquí no está-hablo burlonamente para de inmediato dirigirse al segundo y repetir la acción anterior-Aquí tampoco está-volvió a hablar de la misma manera para dar solo un paso al tercero y abrirlo de un golpe esta vez dejando la puerta abierta-Entonces fue hasta el último-finalizo abriendo la última puerta solo para encontrar vacío el lugar-Mierda si estaba en el de hombre después de todo-dijo para finalmente acercarse a uno de los lavamanos y comenzar a limpiarse-Ya debió de haberse ido o ¡podría estar aquí!-grito metiendo la mano debajo de barra donde estaban colocados los lavamanos para sacar al tan buscado nocte y estrellarlo contra la pared.

-¿Me creías idiota?-pregunto burlonamente.

-Claro que no-respondió intentando quitarse la mano de la directora.

-intentar golpear a tu directora es algo que no se debe hacer-dijo aplicando más presión al agarre.

-N-no lo volveré hacer lo juro-dijo el peli carmesí en lo que parecían ser susurros.

-Tranquilo yo sé que no lo volverás a hacer-finalizo para después golpearlo en la cara mandando a su estudiante contra el espejo, noc miro por el espejo como su directora se acercaba para tomarlo de la cabeza y estrellarlo contra el espejo haciendo que este se agrietara y varios pedazos del mismo se levantaran.

-Necesita un correctivo que este a la altura de lo que planeaba hacer-hablo para estrellar a su estudiante con el espejo una vez más haciendo que se agrietara aún más y más trozos de espejo se levantaran.

-directora no lo…

Sus palabras fueron remplazadas por gritos, gritos de dolor que aumentaba su fuerza con forme el avance de su rostro sobre el espejo, sentía ardor, sentía dolor, como poco a poco los trozos del espejo se enterraban en su rostro, su sangre adornaba el espejo con líneas, líneas que se formaban con las espesas gotas de sangre que salían de sus heridas, una dos tres y cuatro líneas eran las que salían de la enorme rastro de sangre que dejaba su rostro al avanzar por el espejo, quería que se detuviera que el dolor parara pero en lugar de eso podía sentir como se le ejercía más presión a su rostro.

Dicen que si experimentas un gran dolor terminas desmayándote pero que tan grande tenía que ser ese dolor para que pasara, el ardor se remplazaba por el dolor de los cortes y este cada vez que se estrellaba su rostro contra el espejo esperando que más trozos se levantaran pero algo paso su rostro fue alejado del espejo pero no fue estrellado de nuevo, ya no sentía esa presión sobre, se giró de inmediato solo para ver cómo fiora caia al suelo, levanto la vista para encontrarse a quinn con el extintor en manos.

-Perdón-se disculpó.

-solo orínale encima-dijo antes de terminar callándose.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto quinn.

-¿es enserio esa pregunta?-pregunto con ironía.

Quinn se acercó a fiora hasta estar encima de ella más específicamente cerca de su rostro, se bajó sus pantaletas dispuesta hacerlo pero se dio cuenta de algo importante, la estaban mirando, quinn volteo a mirar a su compañero ensangrentado quien la miraba molesto.

-¿Puedes mirar hacia otro lado?-pregunto la peli morada incomoda.

-No, no lo are-respondió con contundencia.

-Gracias-volvió a mirar al frente ante la amabilidad de su compañero para después cerrar los ojos esperando que saliera hasta que escucho como el agua de las llaves corría facilitándole la tarea-Gracias.

Se comenzó a sentir más relajada y a sentir como su alma descansaba por fin lo hacía. Orinar.

Por fin había terminado lo había hecho, un gran suspiro salió de su boca, ahora solo faltaba comprobar que había funcionado y que no era meras especulaciones suyas, volteo hacia su amigo el cual la miraba sorprendido lo que la confundió.

-Después de todo si funciono-hablo asombrado.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto sonriente.

-Pues sí, salió de la directora y se esfumo, parece mentira-hablo mirando la parte donde el espectro se había desvanecido.

-Tenemos que llevarla a su oficina así pensara que fue un mal sueño-hablo la demaciana.

-Claro un sueño que la dejo con la cara orinada-se burló el peli carmesí.

-Tu… tu herida

-Qué tal si yo voy al hospital mientras tú arreglas todo esto-propuso noc.

-Supongo que si se acuerda de lo que le hicimos también de lo que te hizo-dijo quinn a lo cual noc solo levanto sus hombros en señal de no saber el resultado-vamos… te llevare al hospital-finalizo para acercarse a su amigo y levantarlo.

Quinn se encontraba contemplando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de valoran esperando que su amigo saliera del consultorio, ella recordaba esta época del año donde se la pasaba bien con su hermano y sus padres, pero esos días habían terminado hace mucho tiempo.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta del consultorio se habría dejado ver a noc y a una linda y joven enfermera que lo ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

-Tranquilo las serán pocas las cicatrices en tu rostro las demás heridas no fueron lo suficientemente profundas-explico la enfermera.

-Entiendo-respondió recargándose en la silla.

-Y la próxima vez que quieras defender a tu chica de unos maleantes, que sea uno contra uno si no corre-bromeo sonriente la enfermera.

-Si lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez-contesto sonriente mientras se tocaba los vendajes en su cara.

-¿Todo está bien?-pregunto quinn llegando al lugar.

-Descuida solo le explico los cuidados que tiene que tener tu novio con la herida y su medicamento-explico la enfermera- y recuerda el medicamento solo cuando duela, le vendaje se tiene que cambiar seguido tienes que colocarte gasas y vendas limpias.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto.

-Ten mucho cuidado ¿quieres?-respondió la enfermera para después entrar al consultorio.

-¿Así que soy tu novia?-pregunto quinn burlonamente.

-La cosa es que les dije lo que en verdad paso y no me creyeron-se excusó noc.

-Sí creo que la segunda suena más creíble-hablo la peli morada dándole la razón a su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Y comenzó a nevar-hablo noc mientras miraba la ventana.

-Pues hoy es navidad-contesto quinn.

-En ese caso gracias, cicatrices como regalo, es algo muy original-bromeo el peli carmesí.

-Gracias, casi ni me esforcé-hablo la peli morada siguiendo con la vista en la ventana.

-Feliz navidad quinn-dijo recostándose en la silla.

-Feliz navidad

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo uno, espero les guste y como según mi reloj le quedan 30 minutos a la navidad pues… FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y antes de que se me olvide corregí el nombre, me doy asco yo mismo cuando me doy cuenta de errores tan simples en fin espero y tengan felices fiestas.**

 **See you in the next life!**


End file.
